


Proud

by Ameliaponds



Series: Tom Holland x Reader [1]
Category: MCU RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Marvel RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Marvel fanfiction, Tom Holland fanfiction, Tom Holland/Reader - Freeform, marvel fanfic, tom holland fanfic, tom holland x ofc, tom holland x reader, tom holland/ofc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliaponds/pseuds/Ameliaponds
Summary: You’re so incredibly proud of your boyfriend after going to the premiere and seeing Infinity War for the first time.





	Proud

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: some swearing, mentions of drinking and making out
> 
> Word Count: 1.8k
> 
> Follow me on tumblr! amxliapond.tumblr.com

You were giggling in the elevator, as you and your boyfriend headed up to the hotel room you were staying in that night. You were all but hanging off Tom with your head pressed into his neck, as you couldn’t seem to keep your own balance after the amount of alcohol you had consumed. You had attended the premiere for Infinity War with him, joining him at the after party as well. Being around celebrities you had looked up to for years still made you nervous, so you compensated for that by drinking, and you were definitely feeling it more than Tom was. You were peppering kisses all over his neck in between your laughs, holding him to you tightly, party because you could swear the ground was uneven underneath you, but mostly because at the moment you struggled to think of a better feeling than holding your boyfriend as close as you possibly could.

You and Tom had met at a party you both attended when he was filming scenes for Civil War, before news had broke that he was to be the new Spiderman. When the topic of his job had come up, he had been honest and told you he was an actor, in town to film something. He remained vague, though, and left out the fact that he was appearing in a movie as a character as iconic as Spider-Man. At the time you had just assumed he was working on an indie film or something, definitely never imagining you had just met someone who was soon to be playing one of your favourite superheroes.

You remembered how he had turned on all his charm that day, sticking by your side that entire evening once you two met. You had attended the party because your friend had invited you, begging you to come and promising she wouldn’t leave your side like she always did when you brought up the fact that you weren’t sure you wanted to go because you wouldn’t know a single other person at the party. Despite her promises, when she drinks she becomes even more of a social butterfly than usual, and as you had expected, she had disappeared not long after getting there. 

_After trying and failing to find her in the crowd of bodies for a few minutes, you eventually gave up and decided to move to a less crowded part of the house, sitting at the end of a couch, nursing a drink and scrolling through social media on your phone, not really paying attention to the craziness around you and enjoying the effect the alcohol had on you. After about half an hour of sitting there, he had shown up, and your life was changed forever, though you were unaware of that at the time._

_“What are you doing sitting here all alone love?” Your attention was brought from your phone as you heard an accented voice, looking up to see a brown haired boy standing next to you, small smile on his face and red cup in his hand._

You’d be lying if you said you didn’t immediately find him attractive, but realistically you couldn’t imagine anyone wouldn’t be attracted to him. Sometimes you wondered what he was doing with someone like you. Especially on nights like this, when you spent the evening surrounded by amazing actors and actresses, knowing that at this point in his life he could probably have anyone in the world that he wanted, but for reasons you doubted you would ever be able to comprehend, it seemed that the one he wanted was you.

_You let out a small laugh, patting the couch beside you, offering him a seat before explaining that your friend had ditched you and that you didn’t really know anyone else there, so you were just feeling a bit out of place. He nodded intently, explaining that he was in a similar situation, as he had heard of the party from an acquaintance he had only recently met, and still had yet to even find him._

_The rest was, as they say, history. You two hit it off immediately, spending the rest of the night sitting on the couch, talking and drinking. You remembered that at some point he had put his arm around you and pulled you close to him, and you welcomed it, snuggling up into his side, holding one another close as you spoke about anything and everything. Things just seemed to come naturally between the two of you from the start, maybe the drinking was helping you be more confident, but there was something about him that made you feel like you could just be yourself. You were typically a shy person, especially around cute british men, it kinda surprised you that you weren’t a complete blushing and stuttering mess all night. You didn’t know why, but for some reason with Tom you felt comfortable around him immediately._

_Eventually, you were all but falling asleep on him due to the amount of alcohol you’d consumed, and though you wished it could go on forever, you knew that your night had to come to an end. He walked you out and waited for your uber with you, keeping a hand around your waist as he asked if he would be able to see you again. You smiled widely, heart beating wildly while you nodded as a slight blush spread across your cheeks, taking his phone from his hand and entering your number into it._

It was hard to believe that three years had already passed since that night, especially when thinking about just how much Tom had accomplished in that short amount of time. You didn’t think your heart could be more full of pride for him, how amazing his performance was in this movie, and overall just how amazing he was at everything he did.

“What’s so funny, love?” you were brought from your thoughts and back to the present as the man you were thinking of spoke, finding your continuous drunken giggles amusing. You pulled back from his neck to press a quick kiss to his lips, before looking at him adoringly, arms still around his neck.

“Nothin’. I’m just thinkin about the night we met and how far you’ve come since then. Is just amazin’ is all, i’m so fuckin’ proud of you and can’t believe I get to call you mine.” your words were slightly slurred, though you knew he could still understand you. He always could. You felt your eyes well up slightly as you spoke, but you couldn’t help it. You were just so incredibly and unbelievably happy for him, and happy to call him yours. He amazed you. 

You didn’t miss the huge smile that spread across his face as you spoke, though. He opened his mouth to reply, but before he could the elevator finally dinged, signalling that you had reached your floor. 

“Alright baby, c’mon, lets get you to bed.” He hooked his arm around you, leaning you into him as he led you down the hall to your shared room just in case you lost your balance again. You were more than ready to get back to the hotel room and out of your dress and into some comfortable pajamas. You stared up at his face while you two walked, unable to keep your eyes off him or the grin off your face. He looked down at you when he felt your stare, and you couldn’t help but lean up to give him a quick kiss when he did, pulling away to see the warm look he gave you when you did. 

“I love you so much.” You didn’t think he would ever understand just how much you did, didn’t think anyone could understand how strong your feelings were for him.

After only stumbling twice on the walk, Tom steadily holding you to make sure you didn’t fall, you finally made it back to your room. You leant against the wall while he unlocked the door, relishing in feel of the cool wood. 

Once inside, you immediately sat on the side of the bed with your feet hanging off the edge and leaning against the headboard sideways as you reached for the small bag you left on your bedside table and took out your makeup removing wipes, immediately removing what felt like pounds of foundation off your skin and loving the feeling of finally allowing it to breathe.

While you did this, Tom went to the his suitcase, pulling out some sweatpants -his usual choice to sleep in- before undressing and pulling them on. You stared at him as he did so, loving the look of his body as he slowly slipped his suit off. When he was finished, he turned to you with a cheeky and knowing smile on his face.

“It’s rude to stare, y’know” he said as he moved closer to you. Your smile stretched into what felt almost impossibly wider as you stood, turning pulling your hair to the side, signaling for him to unzip your dress.

You shook your head slightly before replying; “Can you really blame me?”

He placed kisses down your back as he undid the zipper, your breath hitching slightly as he did. Eventually your dress pooled around your legs on the floor, leaving you in your bra and panties as he straightened while you turned to face him, bringing your arms around his neck while his came around your waist, pulling you close.

His lips met yours and you let the feeling of him take over you, and loved every second of it. You ran your fingers through his hair, relishing in the small groan he let out at the feeling. You could still slightly taste the alcohol on his mouth when his tongue met yours, enjoying the feeling of his lips on yours just as much now as you did the first time you two had kissed.

Eventually, your kisses slowed and Tom pulled away from you, smiling lightly at the whine you let out when he did. He stepped back from you, going back to his suitcase and digging around in it for a second.

Your brows furrowed at this, asking him what he was doing just as he threw one of his shirts at you, already knowing you would want to sleep in it. Your lips were slightly swollen but still held the smile you seemed to be unable to get rid of all night as you changed, once again thinking about what you possibly did to deserve such an amazing person to call yours.

* * *

The two of you quickly ended up under the covers of the bed, laying side by side and facing one another, legs intertwined, chests touching. You could feel his breath on your face, as you caressed his cheeks with your hands, rubbing your thumbs over his cheekbones while one of his rested on the small of your back with his arm wrapped around your waist, the other on absently twirling some of your hair as you two just basked in one another’s company.  

Eventually you broke the comfortable silence, slipping one hand up to run through his hair, knowing how much he loved it.

“I mean it, y’know?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m so proud of you, so incredibly proud.” you noticed the slight blush that appeared on his face but couldn’t stop yourself from continuing, you just needed him to know what you meant.

“Your performance was outstanding, especially at that one moment near the end, it was so raw and perfect. I always knew you were a talented actor, but damn, Tom, that was just so magnificent. I mean, I know i’m not a professional movie reviewer or whatever but you deserve a damn Oscar just for that scene. I’m just so fuckin’ proud Tom, I know I keep saying so but I just need you to understand how amazing you are in every way”

You watched as his eyes lit up at your words, knowing how much they meant to him. Your faces grew closer together, and just before your lips met, you felt more than heard him whisper that he loved you.

The kiss grew frantic quickly, you just couldn’t contain yourself as you opened your mouth to let his tongue touch yours, lifting one of your legs to rest over his and wrapping around his hip. His hands started to wander, grabbing your ass and trying to pull you closer than you already were, before moving to your hair, tilting your head back slightly to get a better angle to kiss you from.

You moved so you were on top of him, thighs on either side of his as you buried your hands in his hair. He sat up on the bed, leaning his back against the headboard and pulling you with him, all while still keeping your lips on his. You felt his calloused fingers slipping under your -his- shirt, rubbing up and down your waist before moving to your breasts. You arched into his touch, hips grinding on his as you let out a whine.

You pulled away, trying to catch your breath while moving to his neck as his head moved to rest against the headboard, giving you more access as you started placing open-mouthed kisses along his collarbones and chest while continuing to grind yourself into him, relishing in the friction as his hands moved back to your waist, encouraging you to rock down onto him harder.

“Fuck, Y/N, babe you’re so sexy.” he groaned out as your hips continued to meet, loving the feel of you on top of him.

You brought your face back to his after his neck was sufficiently red, breathing heavy as you stared in his eyes, resting your forehead on his and bringing your hands to his face again.

“Let me show you, baby.” you whispered, as his hands tightened slightly on your hips.

He cocked his head to the side slightly, “Show me what, darling?” and you let in a small inhale at the huskiness in his voice.

You smiled once again, pressing quick kisses to his lips, then cheeks, moving so your mouth was next to his ear, one of your hands steadily moving down his chest and abdomen.

_“Let me show you just how proud of you I am”_


End file.
